The Diary Of Two Children
by Kikopie88
Summary: Takami Daichi & Miko, used to be your average kids, till they were taken and turned into the ultimate weapons. They both find a way to break from their leader. Though it will be hard since everyone has already had a a first impression of the 2. Stay Tuned
1. Anouncment!

Hello everyone~!!!! This is to tell you all that I have created a new story! Its for the naruto series, its called "The Diary of Takami Miko…"! I Promise I will finish all 3 of my stories!! I need more encouragement from you guys and my self!! Well anyway!!

Here is the info!

Name: 高み 皇子 (Takami Miko)

Clan: 高み (Takami) Clan

Village: Hidden Village of Cloud； Land of Lighting

Alliance: No one…for now

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Black & Red

Looks: Black and red hair, Changing eye color (depends on mood), leg warmers sometimes knee highs, 2in mary jane heels, Black arm socks, red zip up shirt black skirt, teeth of a cat.

Height: 5.6"

Personality: Nice outgoing with friends, and people she knows. But she doesn't trust others until she fully gets to know them. When around friends her eye color is light blue for happy, but when someone she doesn't know comes around they will turn black for seriousness or red for angry or alert.

Likes: Improving her skills, and much more.

Dislikes: Annoyance of others, follow the leader, people that get her angry.

Crushes: 犬塚 キバ, Inuzuka Kiba

Ninja Class: Jounin

Brief Summary of Character: A 15 year old girl that excels as a ninja. Fights to protect her people. The two people she cannot defeat are Uchia Sasuke & Itachi. She has an older brother named 高み大地 (Takami Daichi). Living in the Cloud village by themselves. Before a mission her eyes are black meaning you shouldn't mess with her. During the battle if her eyes are red she is angry, or furious. Don't try to flee because even if you leave she won't leave you alone till your done for. Sometimes after a fight it will take her a while to get back to normal.

History (movie like) summary: Takami miko is a jounin in the village hidden clouds. But she doesnt know her family was hostages of the hidden cloud village. They're really hidden leaf village people. The ruler of the hidden Cloud told Miko that her parents were to be going out to battle against the leaf village, and when they did they ended up being killed. After that the ruler took her brother and Miko to live in training center, and Miko had a massive amount of chakara and magic, in which the ruler took advantage of. She was trained to be the ultimate weapon, she also was taught that good things are bad and bad things are good. So she thought hurting others and such was good. then the ruler started up his army if they had a victory in a fight they wud celebrate by using Miko like a sex toy which she thought was good. Then one day the ruler got married to another woman and abandoned Miko so she didn't know where to go. She decided to go her own way and find the people who killed her parents and she murdered everyone in sight till she got to a land she didn't know, where she met 2 girls her age (she is around 9 here). Were they from the village she despises? You will have to read to see what happens!!

Stay Tuned!!


	2. Chp 1: A Lost Child

A Lost Child…..

April 16th , 2000

3:28 pm

"Miko-chan will you bring in the mail for maman?" Miko's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Hai~!" Miko replied.

Miko is your average little 6 year old, she goes to school, plays with friends, and likes dressup in her mothers clothes every now and then. Or at least she did.

"Here you go!" Miko and her mother smiled at each other. Then Miko skipped out of the room.

As her mother was searching through the mail she came to a letter that read

"URGENT: READ NOW!" on the front in red bold letters.

Her mother opened the letter and read the first 4 lines, then dropped the mail with a scared look on her face, almost as if it were paralyzed. The letter read

Dear Takami family,

I am sorry to tell you but your time is now up. As a Hidden Cloud Village soldier it is my duty to take and exterminate all hostage adult from our last battle, for we have no need for you anymore. Please be at the Dome in the middle of the town at 12:00 midnight. If you are not there we will capture and hurt the children or any other beloved ones of yours. Don't worry once you're here, the children will be taken care of. Your # is 28 so be on time. Have a happy after life.

Signed by,

Leader Joudinsho

& Advisor Moritaka

Miko's mother hurry and ran to her husband to show them the letter, they knew they could do nothing but hope for the best for their children. Then they began to cry. At 9:00 pm they tucked there children in bed and gave them, what was really a goodbye kiss, on the forehead and went to do all they can tell midnight.

11:45 pm

All hostage adults and parents leave to the Dome.

12:00 midnight

Extermination begins.

"I guess this is it." Miko's brother began to cry while her husband comforted her.

Suddenly to soldiers tore the to lovers apart they were screaming and screaming to they went quiet dropping to the ground. Everyone was screaming and crying. People were dying right infront of them. And Miko and her brother Daichi were behind the trees' to see it all happen.

Miko and Daichi have pain and tears in their eyes, but instead of trying to be brave and stop everything they run back home.

The Next day…

April 17th 2000

4:01 pm

There is a knock at the door both Miko and Daichi go to answer it hoping it will be nice foster parents. With small smiles on their faces they open the door. Those smiles quickly turned into frowns, they go scared, starting to back up.

"Takami Miko, 6 years old. Takami Daichi 8 years old. Correct?" The soldier stated. Miko and Daichi stand there.

"Come with me you two." The soldier starts to reach for the kids but somehow they both backflip and land in a perfect ninja pose. Then go back to standing straight.

"Pff, kids are so stupid" The soldier smirked as another soldier behind them forcefully grabs them. Miko and Daichi started to scream. Now one soldier carries Daichi to one truck and Miko to the other. Miko is taken to an all girls facility and Daichi to an all boys. This was the beginning of their new life.

**Miko's POV**

It's now nighttime, it took us 5 hours by cattle cart to get there. Once we all got there we were pushed off the cart and formed in a line, walking one by one into what looks likea death trap, but close. It's were they are gonna work us. Who ever doesn't pass the test or looks as if they are not worthy enough to be their ultimate weapon, gets "thrown away".

We were all given gray jail outfits and sent to dirty cell rooms, were criminals go. I feel like one for not helping my parents. I began to cry a little. I was in a room with Mishimige Aiko and Aoi the 12 year old twins, there was also one other girl who used to be in my room but she was "thrown away" because she wasn't "worthy" enough. Theres also another girl, she looks forigien her name is Dokana Keika. She's 8 like my brother. The soldiers said whoever is in the same cell as me is also in my class. Class? This doesn't really seem like school to me.

**Daichi's POV**

All of those hours in the cattle finally ended. One of the soldiers looked at me and laughed. I glared at him.

"So you think you're a tough guy huh?" Said the soldier, "I have a feeling you may pass the test then."

I said nothing. But what did he mean by test? We all walked into a building, the windows were covered up by wood planks. It kinda looked like an old factory. But thinking of what I saw last night this is definitely not good. All I need to worry about is surviving escaping and saving my sister Miko. I hope she's ok, it looks like a bunch of weak guys are being thrown somewhere….that's sick. I made a face glaring at all the soldiers. I was dragged with a couple of others to a room. It was empty. Though there was a Jounin there I'm guessing he worked for these scum bags. There was also a soldier.

"Now, fight!" The soldier shouted.

What? Fight?! The Jounin came charging at me with chakara. I didn't know what to do.

xXFlashbackXx

"You know son, I think it's time you know." Daichi's father smiled

"Know what papa?" Daichi smiled

"You have a secret power, two actually. They are called Chakara and magic!" His father stated. Daichi smiled big.

"You can use magic for anything, except to win, for love, and to live longer. World peace spell takes years to master. I haven't even gotten it right yet." His father explained.

"What about chakara?" Daichi asked curiously

"Chakara is used for battles and such. I don't think you'll need it much though since you're a good boy. And same with Miko." They both smiled.

xXEnd of FlashbackXx

That's right! I have those powers! The jounin shouted out some kind out chant so I dedicided to do what he did but say somethin else.

I threw out my hands and screamed "Snake of lighting!!" and suddenly a huge yellow lighting snake was behind me. The snake dived toward the jounin. The jounin didn't know what to do, and ended up being killed. Everyone was shocked.

**Miko's POV**

I was taken to a room it was scary and empty. Pipes were dripping some kind of sewage and it smelled awful. There was a woman who looked sweet and innocent. Maybe this place wasn't bad. I smiled. There was also a soldier.

"Ok! Ready? Fight!" the soldier signaled.

The Mishimige twins were standing infront of the woman. The woman smiled devilish like. Wait did the soldier say fight??? The woman charged toward the to girls. I had to do somehting this time!

"Aiko! Aoi! Watch out!!" I ran and blocked them. I built up anger and held up my hand like a crosswlak person.

"Freeze!!" I said and suddenly the lady was literally frozen. Everyone was shocked. The twins backed away from me.

"Did I do that…?" I said to myself. Immediately I was grabbed by the soldier and was taken to a room with another girl. She looked vicious like she wanted to kill. And she looked like she was around 17 years old.

I gently said "Hi! I'm-" but I stopped when she glared at me.

"Sit down here. It's time for a lesson young ladies."

The soldiers started to explain how stealing and hurting others is a good thing and that they like it. But feelings and helping others is bad. I don't quiet get it, so to be happy I have to hurt others, show no emotion, to never say sorry, and smile when another is dead? I think I get it now! My parents weren't screaming because they were scared, they were having fun! I must have been a really bad girl. I've always had feelings.

"Now lets practice fighting and glaring, and throw some comments in there, one that hurts."

The 17 year old glared at me. This didn't seem like fun but I guess it is. I glared back at the girl she showed fear. I charged and pushed on a part of her body. It was a pressure point and she died. I did kinda feel good I defeated someone but not "happy" about it. They handed me what was called a kunai and a plate with the leaf cloud symbol on it.

"You should feel honored." The soldier smiled. I said nothing nor showed emotion.

**2 years later**

**Normal POV**

"Miko, there's someone I want you to see. He is just like you and possess the same energy of Chakara and Magic." Joudinsho-sama said.

I'm now 8. Standing infront of me was my brother 10 years old, with the same expressionless face as mine.

"Aren't you happy guys happy to see each other?" A soldier said

"No. Happy is for people with feelings." I said. Daichi looked hurt.

"Happy is wrong. Only for people with no lives." Daichi replied. He gave a devilish look at me. I stayed the same. Two soldiers pushed us toward each other. Daichi's expression look very angry and his eyes turned red I accidentally bumped into him and he hit me with his chakara. I back flipped holding my right arm. What was that?? I thought getting furious my eyes turned even reder he was shocked because it showed I was stronger I grabbed him by the shirt lifting him up.

"Now, now kids no need to fight."

My teeth and my brothers teeth started to show we both had kanine teeth like animals.

"Hey! Joudinsho said that's enough!" a soldier layed his hand on my shoulder. I dropped my brother looking at the soldier. I hissed and grabbed his arm. Squeezing it so hard his blood flow stopped.

"Stop it Miko! That's an order. Lets go."

I let go of the soldier he dropped to the ground squirming. I just stared at him.

"Ikou, Miko,Daichi." Joudinsho said

I followed his orders. I walked forward stepping on the soldier. He is not worthy. He doesn't matter to the world I thought.

In Joudinsho's office.

"You two have a mission to go on together."

I waited.

"You are to go and steal the goods of the people next to the mist village. If anyone gets in your way you know what to do." Joudinsho smiled

I looked at my brother, I guess it means if my brother gets in my way I should kill him to? That means I would be the ultimate weapon not him. I glared at him for a while then looked away.

This was gonna be a long journey.


	3. Chp 2: A long Journey

The Long Journey

_**xXFlashbackXx**_

"_You two have a mission to go on together."_

_I waited._

"_You are to go and steal the goods of the people next to the mist village. If anyone gets in your way you know what to do." Joudinsho smiled_

_I looked at my brother, I guess it means if my brother gets in my way I should kill him to? That means I would be the ultimate weapon not him. I glared at him for a while then looked away. _

_This was gonna be a long journey. _

_**xXEnd Of FlashbackXx**_

"I want this mission to be done in just three days and you to be back by at least 4 days."

"Hai." Miko and Daichi Said in unison.

With that they were off in a flash. Already in the woods, there speed was faster than a high speed jet. 100 MPH they were running non stop. Almost near the Rain Village, where they were going to pass through to get to the Mist Village, Miko's brother stopped infront of her to get her to stop running.

"Miko, did you really think we would be the best together as one? I am the ultimate weapon. Not you. Your just a little 8 year old who thinks she actually has a chance against me. Why don't you go back so I can take it from here without anything in my way." Daichi stated. Miko stared.

Miko clapped her hands together then stomped on the ground. Making the whole forest shake you could hear it miles away. Her brothers tree banch broke and he began to fall. Miko watched for a while then sighed and jumped down to save him.

"Thanks, I guess." Daichi spoke.

"We may both be strong but we need each other." Miko and Daichi stared at each other, then headed off again.

Now they reached the Hidden Rain Village. They stopped running standing up straight. Everyone stared. Miko reached behind her back and slowly pulled out a sword, her eye color was black. Whispers started about the crowd.

"Hey that little girl has a sword."

"She only looks around 6 or so."

"She must think she is tough, and who is the little boy with her?"

This made both Daichi nad Miko angry, their eyes went from nighttime black to a bloody red.

"Daichi." Miko said

"Un." Daichi replied shaking his head yes.

He layed down, flat on the ground. Then his body began to sink into the ground. Everyone was surprised. After she was sure her brother had sunk completely in to the ground, she began to spin in slow circle gettting faster and faster still holding her sword. She span so fast you couldn't see her anymore. She looked invisible. While spinning fast she let go of her sword, which went flying slaying one by one each person who talked about her and her brother. She quickly stopped herself without being dizzy.

"Return." Was all she said.

Then quickly her sword was back to her. Her brother who was still underground had sprung back up in a scary form one no regular person has ever seen. He grabbed a mans legs pulling them underground. Everyone was scared. Then one person said

"I know them! Those are the ultimate weapon children from the Mist Village! You're not supposed to mess with them! Run!!" and of course everyone started running.

"Daichi." Miko said.

She was starting to sound like a strict adult. Her brother came back from undergound blood dripping from his kanine teeth. Miko stared at his teeth, then looked forward.

"Ikou." Daichi spoke.

Then the walked forward picking up speed till they were going 100 mph again. It's only been 3 hours and they've almost reached the Mist Village. Once they got there it seemed that word had got out they were on this mission. All of the Mist, Leaf, Sand, and Rock village had come together. Daichi and Miko stood there scanning each and everyone of them without moving an inch. Everyone was silent. Then the action started. Miko and Daichi had jumped so fast into the air no one could see them. Daichi landed back down on the ground and ranforward stopping infront of the crowd. Everyone was shocked at how fast the boy was moving. Just then his younger sister appeared in the air. Spiraling in the air, head facing downwards then she was floating in the air. Upside down she shouted

"eyes of horror, sword of death."

Dachi then yelled, "Lightning snake!"

Now anyone who looked in their eyes, will remember think of a horror momemt that they can't escape, it will feel as if swords are stabbing you and as if lighting is hitting your whole body. The people couldn't take it. Then Miko landed on the ground and they both stopped their powers and stood next to each other.

"What are your names?" The Hokage asked

"I am Takami Daichi. 12 years old. A part of the Hidden Cloud Village. The Ultimate weapon."

"I am Takami Miko. 10 years old. Just the same as my brother, the ultimate weapon."

"Takami family…?"

Miko and Daichi didn't say anything.

"I know your mother and father."

Miko twitched she started to have feelings, she was about to smile, but her brother punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground.

"Don't listen to him. Joudinsho-sama is going to be angry when I tell him you smiled."

Daichi stared at his sister.

"Ok."

She got the message, she lifted up her arm and bit it sucking her own blood. When she was done blood dripped from her teeth. Everyone watched. Two seconds later she dropped to the ground holding her head screaming.

"Stop! Maman! Papa!!"

Whenever the children bite themselves they feel the pain of their worst memories. Her brother grabbed the back of her shirt. Forcefully pulling her up. Tears were dripping from her eyes, blood from her teeth.

"Will she be ok?" a boy stepped out from the crowd

"She is just traumatized she'll be back to normal. In about 10.2 seconds. I would stand back." Daichi replied

Miko's head was facing downward as if she were a zombie.

"Hey, what is you're name?" Daichi asked

After a long pause the boy replied, "Inuzaka Kiba."

Miko's eyes widened, though know one could see it. She still looked like the grudge. She thought, _where have I seen him….? I used to know him! _She slowly lifted her body up and was back to normal. Blank expression no thoughts threw her head.

"Ikou, Daichi we have a mission to finish."

"Un."

As they walked threw the crowd everything seemed to be in slow motion. Miko looked over at kiba with questions in her eyes about him. Kiba was staring straight back and smiled at her. He knew her, he remembered her. She didn't remember him. She was shocked by his smile as if she had never seen a smile before. Her eyes went back from being bloody red to a light pink . Though her expression never changed, she looked back forward her cheeks turning a lightish pink. Her brother saw, he secretly smiled letting it go.

Past the Mist Village.

"We are here." Miko said, being serious

"Ok. You take the West and North wing, and I'll get the East and South wing. Meet back here at exactly 7:00pm so we can hurry up and head back." Daichi stated his plan

With that the two spilt up.

**Daichi's POV **

After Miko and I spilt up I walked into a bar, there were many what looked like gang people there.

"Hey! No kids allowed! Can't you read??" The cashier said.

He pointed somewhere. Probably the sign. I didn't look. Instead I charged right up to the cashier slaying everyone else in my way then stabbed the cashier person. I took my time to open up the cashier since it seemed like know one else was willing to take me on. $149 I counted. Not bad. Then I quickly ran to my next destination.

**Miko's POV**

I didn't take my time with anything. I dashed into a hotel robbing the cashier killing anyone in my way, running upstairs to everyone steal extra cash for fun. Then Quickly dashed back downstairs. It was like the video game I heard of. Residents evil. Except it's the bad guy making the zombie's. Haha! I got downstairs and saw a little girl crying because of what I did. I was kinda sad. I remember when my parents were killed I cried. That was dumb of me. I walked over to the little girl. She looked up at me wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry." I said to the girl. She sniffled.

"Do you want me to take you to someplace else so you won't have to see this?" I asked she shook her head yes.

Since it was only around 5:30 I guess I had time to go drop her off at konoha. I was so fast it took about 15 min from here to get to Konoha. I got to the gates of Konoha. I told the girl to hold on. I jumped over the gate. I set her down, she was smiling because she was excited from how fast I was.

"Little girl how old are you?" I asked

"3!" she said

"That's a big number!" I nelt down to tell her. She smiled at me.

I walked her to the Hokage's office. On our way there everyone was staring. I don't think the lesson I got from "School" back then was right. But I must follow up with my orders. It's 6:07 I better hurry.

At the Hokage's Office.

"Tsunade-sama, I have a request." I said to her

"Why are you holding that kid??" She asked looking furious

"That is my request, I want you to find this child a family. For I have done a terrible thing by killing her family. I try not to but it is how I was raised and it is how I think. My brother and I only act like this so Joudinsho-sama doesn't throw us away. Once Joudinsho-sama is to die I will no longer be under his rule."

Lady Tsunade was stunned by my words.

"Ja, how about I give her a home, but you and Daichi have to be her older brother and sister."

I looked at the little girl she smiled at me.

"Very well." I replied

I let go of the little girl's hand, she re-grabbed it, I re let go, and once again she grabbed my hand, she reminded me of myself when I was younger. I stared at her with my expressionless face.

"Shizuma! Take them to once of the huts near the valley."

I began to walk off with the little girl.

"Also, Miko-chan."

I turned around to look at lady Tsunade.

"How can Joudinsho throw you guys away when you are stronger than him? You should be the one throwing him away….think about that."

And so I did. She was right. I must return to my brother right away.

At the new house.

"Little girl what is your name?" I asked

"Suzuki Asuka-chan!" She replied, I smiled a little.

"Well now you're Takami Asuka. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"I'll be back in about 15 min." Then I was off

Back at the Mist Village.

I still had the money with me. I had to tell my brother everything. Lady Tsunade was right.

"Where have you been?!?!" My brother asked

"In Konoha."

"Why?"

"I spoke with Lady Tsunade."

"What about?"

"She told me somehting and I relized she was right. Daichi, do you really feel good when you hurt others? Stealing from them? When they all work hard for it and yet we never get praised for this stuff? And plus like Lady Tsunade said, if we are the ultimate weapons why are we so afraid of being abandoned by Joudinsho, when we can just destroy him like we do with the others? When we know we are 100 times stronger than he is. I know we still have feelings and emotions as kids are age your supposed to have them! We act like adults!"

"Miko…"

**Daichi's POV **

I had realized my sister was right. She was angry with me and herself. Are parents didn't even act like we did.

"She's right… we need a plan. To break away from Joudinsho's rule."

"Why not just leave?" Miko said

"Where would we go?"

"While I was in Konoha I also dropped off a little girl, her name was Suzuki Asuka. She's 3. Lady Tsunade told me that we should live with the little girl to make up for it. So she gave us all a little hut near a valley. With our money we could probably buy a better house though."

"True, but for now lets just stick with the hut, I don't think we can handle a big house right now."

And with that. We left to start our new life. We will just see how we have to deal with

Joudinsho-sama, Our Big Turn In Life.

Hello Everyone! Just some quick notes! As you can see the next chapter will be called "Our Big Turn In Life." Also some terms to know!

Ikou- Let's go

Ja or Jya- Then (like ja how about or then how about)

The eye color meanings~!!

Black- Serious Dark Blue- Sad

Red- Angry Tan- Mature

Pink- In love Brown- Childish

Light Blue- happy White- Blank

Green- Normal Red- Angry

Yellow- Confused

One eye one color the other another color- Drunk

Gray- Bored


End file.
